The Rescuing of Princess Trunks
by kikkie
Summary: What happens when someone binge watches TFS abridge series of Dragon Ball. Takes place in a different universe, where Goku survives the Cell Games and Broly is alive again. Rated M for cursing, stupidity, weird science projects, genderbending because of science, and a lot of lemons! Basically anything you need an adult for. And yes, I am an adult. I hope you enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

**_Kikkie: first I would like to apologies, I didnt have enough room in the preview section to put all this down. My story takes places two years after The Cell Games, where everyone is living happily until Bulma makes this serum that had weird effects on different people due to the saiyan DNA it is made from. Plus, Broly is alive and kidnaps trunks to make him his bride. Everything else in the story will be explained later, I hope you enjoy the fanfic._**

Okay, this is what happens when I binge watch TFS dragon ball series. Anyway, this fanfic is following the DB rules, in other words: Goku lives after Cell tournament, Trunks stays in the past for a while, 17 and and 18 live with Krillin, and Broly back. Enjoy!

"Okay, no more spreading of that awful serum!" Chi-Chi shouted at Bulma. After the incident with Goku and Krillin, Chi-Chi has had enough!

"You preaching to the quare…" Bulma muttered under her breath. "But I can't stop Vegeta, he made his own version of the serum, so I can't stop him from injecting it into people."

"I am pregnant!" Chi-Chi shouted, making Bulma look at her in shock.

"Really!?" Bulma asked. "What happen, I thought you didn't want anymore kids after Gohan cursed at you."

"Originally, then you shot my fucking husband up with that awful injected green stuff! Now I am pregnant with our second kid! It LITERALLY has not been two years since the Cell incident and I am already planning for bankruptcy! Its so hard feeding Saiyans…" Chi-Chi muttered. "But anyway, this whole Saiyan crap is getting out of hand and you know it!"

"I know, I should have never made that serum. Now Krillin and 18 are getting married, Pwende is pregnant, your pregnant…and worse, my future Trunks says that the future is now messed up."

"How so?" Chi-Chi asked.

"He says that he has multiple siblings, the world he lives in is better now, and I am fat." Bulma said as a small tear rolls down her cheek.

"Your upset because your fat in the future?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I told her multiple times, you are not fat, you are curvy." Future Trunks said as he enters his mother's lab. Although, he sounded different, and for some weird reason, he was wearing a cloak that covered his whole entire body, including his face.

"Oh Trunks, how are you?" Bulma asked her future son.

"I am feeling…a bit ill at the moment." Trunks said. "Where's little me?"

"At Kame's house." Chi-Chi responded.

"Good…Mom, dad gave me something to drink and…well…." Future trunks removed his cloak, both Chi-Chi and Bulma gasped at the sight of Trunks. He was a woman!

"Goddamit Vegeta…" Bulma muttered under her breath as she scans her son's new body. Trunks body looked exactly like hers, expect her chest area was a little bit bigger than her's when she was younger. His tough rugged face turned soft and sweet, making his small eyes appear bigger than before.

"Help me mom." Future Trunks muttered.

"Lucky for you this will only last three hours." Bulma said, making Trunks looks at her (calling Trunks her now) mother weirdly.

"Three hours, I have been like this for eight days!" Trunks shouted, making Bulma eyes widen in shock.

"Oh my god, now I am worried." Bulma muttered.

"And I have even more bad news…"

(Kame house)

"BROLY'S ALIVE!?" Goku shouted in shock. All of the Z-fighters were in Kame house staring at Trunks in shock at…well her appearance more than her news.

"He survived your punch somehow, and is now coming this way!" Trunks said.

"Oh great, the beta pansy is on his way for round two." Vegeta muttered under his breath. "Also how do you like your new body?"

"I hate it, and I hate you for doing this to me!" Trunks shouted. "Why did you do this to me!?"

"Don't raise your voice at me, I am your father!" Vegeta shouted at Trunks, the purple haired girl just rolled her eyes and looked at Goku.

"We need to find him and stop him! He's going to kill millions if we don't!" Trunks said, Goku nods his head and stood up from his seat onto his feet.

"Alright, we need get training! How long do we have till he's-KAKOROT!" A voice shouted from the distance, Trunks eyes widen in fear and shock at the voice she heard. A second later, half of Kami house was blown into the sky. Everyone looks in the direction of the attack and gasped, Gohan the loudest.

"My nightmares are going to come back." Gohan muttered in fear. "I JUST WANTED TO BE A NORMAL KID!"

"FUCK! I WANTED GRANDKIDS!" Nail shouted in Piccolo head, making the green man moan in annoyance. Broly, in super saiyan form, smiles at the people below him.

"Kakorot…" He muttered under his breath, making Vegeta left eyes twitch in annoyance. Trunks slowly tip-toes towards his ship, but was stopped when Broly appeared right in front of her.

"Wife…" He spoke, making her swallow a large amount of nervous saliva.

"I am not your wife!" Trunks shouted. "I have a penis for Kami sake!"

"Not seeing it now…" Vegeta muttered.

"I come for wife…" Broly said, making Trunks fly into the sky quicker than the speed of light itself. But, her efforts were useless, because Broly was able to catch her midway in the sky. He then holds her body close to his using one arm. Trunks groans and struggle in annoyance, but her efforts were useless.

"DAD!" Trunks shouted. "HELP ME!

"DON'T WORRY TRUNKS!" Vegeta shouted. "YOU MUST CONTINUE ON THE PRINCE BLOODLINE!"

"GOKU!" Trunks shouted, Bulma walks over to Vegeta and smacks him in the back of his head.

"Get our kid back!" Bulma shouted.

"Or what woman?" Vegeta asked.

"You can say goodbye to access to the gravity, AND MY GARDEN (sex refference)!" Bulma shouted, it wasn't long till Vegeta jumped into the sky to rescue his son/daughter, but just like before, he was bitches slapped to the ground like a little bitch. Trunks puts an oxygen breather into her mouth. Unlike this giant hunk of power, Trunks could not breath in space. So like everything else his mother made pocket size, he made sure he had an oxygen breath in hand.

"Oh godammit dad…" Trunks thought as she watches Kami house become smaller and smaller. Gohan and Krillin watch their friend slowly disappear into the sky until he became a star. Then, nothing, much to Bulma displeasure.

"MY BABY!" Bulma shouted, making Vegeta rise up from the sand and sighed.

"I'm not getting p***y for a while am I?" Vegeta asked.

"GET ME MY SON YOU BASTERD!" Bulma shouted. "And while your gone, I will be destroying the serum and all my notes!"

"What, why?" Vegeta asked.

"Look what it HAS DONE!" Bulma shouted before pointing to Chi-Chi. "She's pregenat with her second child!"

"So!" Vegeta said, making Bulma point to the green human looking Namekian.

"She's pregnant to!"

"A female Nekiam that is pregnant with a three gene strand, isn't that a scientific break through?" Vegeta asked, Bulma then points to Krillin.

"HE'S MARRYING AN ANDRIOD!" Bulma shouted, making Krillin glare at her in anger.

"Okay, I see your point." Vegeta said, making Krillin put his hand over his heart in shock and pain at his friends words.

"I hate you both." Krillin said.

"Get the ship!"

Kikkie: Hope you liked it! Please review and thank you again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

(Trunks)

"If I survive this, I will NEVER come back to the past again." Trunks said as she stares down at the small little Shamoshan's slave painting her nails. After Broly kidnapped her, he took her to a small planet that was literally ice. Stuck her in a tower made of ice, and is forcing her to wear a dress made from snow and ice silk, which is really cold to wear. A little Shamoshan named Kwilk was painting her nails, while an old Shamoshan named Twanky was comping her hair. She was in a room filled with jewels and furniture made of silks and gold. She was on a bed made of gold, laying on a cushion made from yellow fur of some kind of animal. Broly out did himself for her. It was kind of flattering, at the same time, a bit creepy.

"Your feet are so pretty and delicious looking, can I lick it?" Kwilk asked.

"NO!" Trunks shouted, but that just made the horny creature more hot.

"Oh yes! YELL AT ME!" The creature begged. Trunks rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Why is this happen to me, also why am I wearing this dress?" Trunks asked as she stared at the light blue belly dancer outfit. Her skirt had some sort of diamond sewed onto it to look like the Saiyan race logo. And her top was tight with rim stones sewed into the breast plates that held her breast up to look like cleavage.

"Lord Broly wants his wife to be beautiful for the wedding!" Twanky said.

"Wedding? Oh you cannot be serious…" Trunks muttered to herself. She then stands up from her bed made of blue and gold silks and walks over to the door. She opens the door and gasped with she saw Broly staring down at her with a huge smile on his face.

"Broly wife leave?" Broly asked in a dark and sadic voice. His voice alone sent chills down her spine.

"Ah, no…Broly's wife is hungry." Trunks lied. "She just wanted food…"

"I bring food, you get ready for wedding." Broly said.

"Um…how are we going to get married?" Trunks asked, she was a bit curious.

"Sex." Broly responded, making Trunks eyes widen in fear and shock. Then again, thats how Siayans got married in the old days. Although, Trunks did not want to experience that kind of pain.

"Uh, that's not how I get married." Trunks said, making Broly stare down at her with a confused face.

"How does wife marry?" Broly asked.

"First you need a priest…uh…a church, and men to hold your honor and women to hold my honor! And they must be friends not people you kidnap! Also I need a wedding dress and you need a tux!" Trunks said. Broly stared down at his wife for a couple of seconds before saying:

"Then Broly get wife?" The large creature asked.

"Of course! But first, I am hungry, could you get me something to eat?" Trunks said, she was trying to buy tome to escape, with all the crap she was telling Broly, she should have enough time to contact her mother to send a ship of something.

"Broly get food, then get stuff for wedding." Broly said before leaving the purple haired female in her room. Once gone, Trunks runs to a window in a tower and watches Broly fly into the sky. Once gone, Trunks jumps through the window and floats to the ground. She landed on dry ice, much to her feet dislike.

"I should make Broly get me shoes while I'm here." Trunks thought as she explored the planet, trying to find her old stuff Broly had taken off her body. It didn't take long for her to find her pants and jacket hanging from a tree. She smiles as she flies to her jacket and pulls out her tracker. Sadly she didn't have time to call her mother, she sense Broly energy coming towards her. So she turned on the tracker on the device and flew back to the tower.

(Bulma Lab)

"MY BABY!" Bulma shouted as she tries to call the communicator Trunk had, but there was no response, much to Bulma dismay. "Oh Kami, who know what Broly is doing to her!"

"Propyl making her drink his Broly juices." 18 jokes as she puts on her space suite. Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, Pwende (I'll explain this character later), Vegeta and 18 were all suit up and ready to go into space to save Trunks. Bulma was staying at home to care for baby Trunks, Yamcha, Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu were staying the planet to keep it safe. 17 was there to watch his sister off into space.

"That's a nasty picture." Krillin muttered under his breath.

"Yes, I would gladly trade in Yamcha for Trunks…" Vegeta muttered under his breath. "Well, off to find me a she-male of a son."

"Oh Kami." 18 muttered under her breath. "Krillin maybe you should stay here."

"Why?" Krillin asked as he walks into Bulma ship. "I am as useful to this team as anyone else is!"

"Since when?" Yamcha asked. "I can hit people faster and better than you! In fact, why wasn't I invited to the mission."

"Because the bald one is right, he is more useful." Vegeta responded.

"How? He's weaker than me!" Yamcha shouted.

"Yea, but I have something you never will have."

"What, your sarcastic remarks." Yamcha asked.

"A wife?" Gohan asked.

"A bigger dick?" 18 asked.

"A flare attack that stuns enemies?" Goku asked.

"His stealth ability that makes him invisible to enemies." Pwende asked.

"The ability to point out the obvious?" Piccolo asked.

"That, and SENZU BEANS!" Krillin shouted, he then pulls a HUGE brown sack bag of beans. "Mr. Popo taught me how to grow these babies, also to grow some weird grass that makes me feel happy for some weird reason."

"Oh yea!" 17 said with a smile on his face. "Reminds me, got to go out and get some fertilizer."

"Is he talking about Mr. Popo SPECIAL grass?" Nail asked.

"What other grass is there?" Nail asked.

"YES!" Kami shouted. "Points for the little guy!"

"Mr. Popo suggest I make a small garden in the ship, I hope no one minds." Krillin said.

"Do you need help with your garden?" Piccolo (Kami really) asked.

"Nope, I got it all under control." Krillin said.

"CAN YOU JUST GO ALREADY!" Bulma shouted at the group of fighters. After packing the food and medical supplies (Along with a medium size box filled with dirt for Krillin Senzu bean seeds and special seed for grass). 18 hops into the Pilot seat and takes control, since she was more of an adult than all of them, Bulma taught her how to drive the ship. Chi-Chi and 17 watches the ship fly into the sky, waving goodbye to the ship as it disappears into the skies.

"Think they'll be okay?" 17 asked Chi-Chi.

"They'll be fine, they have Goku." Chi-Chi said, making 17 shrug his shoulders and nods his head in agreement.

Kikkie: Whew! Been busy, but I am glad I finished this chapter. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"How long till we get there?" Vegeta asked the android, the blonde woman puts the ship on auto-pilot then yawns.

"Three more days." 18 said, making Vegeta sighed. A day has past, and the fighters were getting anxious.

"Goddammit." Vegeta muttered under his breath, he then leaves the control room in annoyance, much to 18 pleasure. She was currently driving Corp BIGGEST space ship! It was the size of a three two story house combined into one. With eight rooms, one gravity room, three bathrooms, two kitchens and a huge docking bay that contained mini ships within the big ship.

"Finally, some quite." 18 said, but her silence was interrupted by Krillin bring in her dinner for the day. 18 sighs as she looks over to Krillin, she loved him, but at times could get annoyance by him.

"I made you your favorite, honey fried wings and Onigiri!" Krillin said. 18 smiles as she takes the plate from Krillin and started to devour the food like it was her last meal.

"My god, is there anything you can't do?" 18 asked.

"Well, fighting kind of hard for me." Krillin said.

"You have me for that." 18 said.

"Think we should have a big wedding, or a little wedding when we get home?" Krillin asked.

"Medium size wedding, I don't have that much friends." 18 said. "But now, we have to focus on getting trunks."

"I never knew you cared so much for Trunks."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, when you first met him, you tried to kill him." Krillin said.

"Yea, but if it wasn't for him, then I would be evil and you'd proply be dead." 18 said, its true that trunks and 18 aren't really good friends, but 18 saw him as a good person. If it wasn't for him, she and Krillin wouldn't be getting married…

"I still can't believe were getting married." Krillin said as he stared at the android eating her food like an animal. He was dead in love with her, much to 18 pleasure, especially after what happened a while back.

(Two weeks ago)

Krillin and Trunks made their way to Krillin's home on a medium size island. After his third death with cell ( **Which was recorded on TV, including his resurrection with the dragonballs. Yea, I am not giving Mister Satan all the credit of fighting Cell in this story, even though in reality he didn't do that much…much…eh** ), his insurance company gave him five million dollars, three million for his third death, and an extra two million for saving their home. So Krillin lives in a two story house with four bed room and two bathrooms. He also had two roommates, Android 18 and android 17. Long story short, after the cell incident, 18 could not stop kissing Krillin, much to her brother's annoyance. In exchange for saving them, the two vow to use their powers for good. So Krillin invited them to live with him, much to 18 pleasure, since she had a thing for Krillin.

"I'M HOME!" Krillin shouted as he enters the house, the first one to greet him was his lovely half machine girlfriend, 18. She flew over to him and hugged him, she then places a kiss on his forehead.

"I am so bored, being good sucks. Can I please cause a little destruction?" 18 asked.

"Sure, would you like me to get a Cell from another timeline while I'm at it?" Krillin asked.

"No…" 18 responded. "So, what will our next video be on?"

"Flying, how to master the ability of Kai." Krillin said. "So, I need you to fly around the house."

"Remind me again why we do this stupid youtube?" 17 asked as he comes into the room.

"So that you two can be entertained and not go to the dark side." Krillin said.

"Fair enough, give me the cam-KRILLIN!" A voice shouted from the outskirts of the medium size island. Krillin walks over to the window and saw Maron at the window. Krillin sighs at the sight of the woman, 18 on the other hand wanted to rip her head off her body. Krillin leaves the house to meet Maron outside, she drags her small motor boat on the sands of his island before looking at him.

"Hi pudding, miss me?" Maron asked.

"Came to spy on me?" Krillin asked.

"No actually, I got fired. Apparently everything you said before was true, so they fired me for false info. Even though I recorded you…" Maron said. "But, now that I am free, how about you and I head to the beach. I'll do that thing you like." She said, she then wraps her arms around his head, holding him close to her big breast. Seconds later 18 came outside, looking pissed as ever, she was so pissed that Krillin could feel her energy.

"Hello…may I help up?" 18 asked.

"Oh yes, you must be that poor girl Krillin took in!" Maron said. "I saw you on TV, Krillin saved your life, how cool is it!"

"Very, and you didn't answer my question, who the fuck are you?" 18 asked.

"I am Krillin girlfri-EX GRILFRIEND!" Krillin shouted.

"She only pretended to be my girlfriend, she worked for the insurance company! As a spy!" Krillin shouted as he tries to escape Maron grasp without hurting her. "My Kami…did these get bigger?"

"Yes, but I got fired so I thought, hey! why not give my Krilly-nilly a second chance." Maron said.

"So sorry, he already has a girlfriend." 18 said.

"Oh, is she a full human that doesn't have a record of killing people?" Maron said, 18 was about to charge at the fake breasted woman, but was stopped when Krillin pulls himself out of Maron grip and smacked her hand.

"Enough, Maron, I think you need to leave!" Krillin shouted.

"But Krillin I-NO!" Krillin shouted, cutting Maron off.

"I am not some weak, sexy crazed man you manipulated before, I have been used way to much! And worse, you insulted my girlfriend!" Krillin shouted, something he never shouted before. Both Maron and 18 stared at him in shocked, it was rare to see Krillin this upset about something. 18 closes her eyes and nods her head before saying:

"I think you need to leave." 18 said, a second later her brother came walking outside. He saw his sister eyes and nearly laughed, but stopped when he saw Krillin getting smothered in fake titties. Without a second thought, 17 runs to Maron and removes the woman off Krillin.

"Yep, leave!" 17 shouted as he pushes Maron to her boat, as he did this blue haired growled before shouting:

"THIS ISNT OVER!" Maron shouted at 18. "Krillin will be mine!"

"I am right here…" Krillin said.

"And I will get you back." Maron said before winking at him. 18 glared at the woman before slowly descending into the sky.

"I need to go…" 18 tells her boyfriend before floating into the sky. A second later, 17 looks around the area and had to asked.

"Where's the crying eggplant?" 17 asked.

"Eggplant?" Krillin asked, before realizing he was talking about Trunks. It also didn't take him long to realize that the baby was not in the house.

"OH MY GOD! WHERE'S TRUNKS!"

(Bulma and Vegeta bedroom)

"Kami-Kami-Kami-Kami-Kami-Kami-OH MY KAMI!" Bulma shouted as Vegeta thrust his full hard length into her wet fold. Vegeta wasted no second hunting his sexy wife down and mating with her. After injecting her with **the serum** of course. Now he was pounding into her on top of her desk, half her papers on the floor as she held onto the edge of her desk.

"I like this **serum**! You're finally acting like a real woman!" Vegeta shouted, he then removes himself from her wet folds, making Bulma looking at him in shock.

"Get on your knee's woman." Vegeta ordered his wife, Bulma does as told, sliding her body to the ground so that she was on her knees. Only inches away from his hard rode, her mouth slowly opens to take him in, only to stop when she heard a loud crying sound coming their way.

"Is that…" Bulma asked, her questions was answered when a blond girl burst into the room with tears running down her cheeks.

"BULMA!"

(After cleaning themselves)

"I fucking hate you…" Vegeta muttered under his breath as Bulma councils 18 about her problem.

"I fucking hate her!" 18 shouted. "She was all over Krillin with her big tits, and big ass!"

"Aww, poor android, can't even keep a boyfriend." Vegeta said, making 18 look at him in anger.

"FUCK OFF!" She shouted. "I haven't had a boyfriend in YEARS!"

"Maybe its because you're a killing sex doll." Vegeta said, 18 was about to grab the coffee table in front of her and Bulma and throw it at him, but was stopped when Bulma shouted:

"MAKE-OVER!" Bulma shouted, making 18 look at her funny.

"W-what?" 18 asked.

"Get a make-over, come on! Get your hair done, put on a little makeup, buy something new. Show Krillin your hotter than that fake bimbo!" Bulma said with a smile on her face.

"You think that will work?" 18 asked.

"If it doesn't, you can always get the dragonballs and wish for Krillin to love you forever." Vegeta joked.

"To much work, I'll get the makeover." 18 said. "By the way, you reek of Vegeta sweat after a beat down." 18 said before walking out of Bulma office. Once gone, Vegeta looks at Bulma before asking:

"Where is your pelican gun?"

"Why?" Bulma asked.

"Oh nothing, just thought I'd make someone brains explode." Vegeta said, making Bulma roll her eyes.

"Its time to go anyway. The dinner party will begin shortly." Bulma said as she stands up from her desk and walks over to Vegeta. She presses her body against his and smiles, she could feel him getting hard, and she loved it.

"We will finish later, so go get the kid." Bulma ordered her husband.

"Just text the bald one, he will bring it back." Vegeta ordered.

"How about you get me my kid and I forget about you drugging me with the serum." Bulma said before walking into the bathroom in their room. Vegeta sighed, looking up to the roof and asked:

"I still don't know what an O-D is."

(Goku' home)

"That was great Chi-Chi!" Goku said as he gently burps. Chi-Chi smiles as she walks away from her husband. Goku had just returned from training, so Chi-Chi decided to cook some of his favorite meals…with a very special ingredient. With them, Vegeta family, Piccolo (Even though he doesn't eat food, Chi-Chi just gave him a large glass of water) Krillin and 17.

"Do you always eat more than your body weight Kakorot?" Vegeta asked.

"Mostly, its great!" Goku said. "How are you best buddy, did you train today."

"Lets just say…" Vegeta eyes made their way to Bulma. "I've been doing a lot of push up lately."

"Neat!" Goku said, Chi Chi then places another plate of food in front of Goku and Vegeta. Even though Vegeta dislikes Chi-Chi (Which is good, if he hates you your fucked, if he dislikes you, you can live!) he did enjoy her cooking. It was not long before Vegeta started to dig into his fifth serving.

"Where's 18? She said she join us today." Krillin asked 18 twin brother, the small teen looking adult just shrugged his shoulder as he munches his food away.

"I think she went to the mall to get a make-over." 17 said, making Krillin look at him weirdly.

"A make-over? What for?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know, something about her boyfriend not noticing her."

"I am her boyfriend." Krillin said, making 17 look at him with worry.

"Oh,she went and got a make-over. And then she-OH!" 17 spoke, he made a loud moaning sound until he stood up from his seat and walked away from Krillin. Once gone, Krillin looks down at his meal in worry.

"Oh no…" Krillin thought. "I hope 18 doesn't feel any jealous towards that bimbo…that I dated at some point of my life…" Krillin thought as images of 18 new makeover came rushing into his mind, one of them with her having big breast.

"I should proply talk to her…" Krillin said out loud before taking a bit of his food. He then look over at Vegeta, he was kissing Bulma neck, making her giggle and laugh. The two looked very happy, like the years before never happened. They were a happy couple that didn't care for anything in their life. Krillin wanted that with 18, but it was hard for him to have that with her. First he had to help her out of her killing rage fits, and also teach her how to be a good person. Along with her brother, he was stressed and annoyed.

"Oh Krillin…" A voice spoke behind him, he looked over his shoulder and gasped as at what he saw. 18 new look, she had longer hair, face filled with makeup that complimented her eyes, and for some EXTREMLY weird reason, her breast were two sizes bigger. Krillin was staring at her in shock, while 17 was trying to figure out what the fuck happened to his sister.

"What the fuck happened to you?" 17 asked.

"I got a make-over." 18 said with a smirk on her face.

"I said a make-over, not a redo-over." Bulma said in shock. "My god, how did you get your breast done in one day?"

"Oh, I have breast inhancers attached to me. My brother has the same…but in other areas." 18 explained, making Bulma looks at the teen looking male in shock. 17 looks at her and smirks before saying:

"Call me if you want a good time." 17 tells the older woman.

"Oh god, they can grow things." Vegeta said.

"What other parts of your body can you grow?" Piccolo asked.

"Really?" Nail asked.

"I was just curious." Piccolo responded in his mind.

"There are some things you don't ask!" Kami said.

"Ugh, fine, I'll stay quite!" Piccolo said in annoyance. Everyone in the room ignored the green nemkian and stared at 18 new look.

"So…are you hungry dear?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Oh no, I can't eat anything while my breast are this big."

"Oh dear god, just shrink them then!" Vegeta muttered under his breath.

"The logic to this…" Future Trunks muttered.

"Well, I liked you with medium size chest, and less make up." Krillin responded, 18 just rolled her eyes before breathing out a long breath of air. As the air releases from her body, her breast started to return to their normal size. Once back to their original size, Vegeta said:

"My god, you are literally a sex doll." Vegeta joked.

"I wonder if she good at-DON'T!" Piccolo shouted at Nail in his mind.

"I was just going to say handjob." Nail said.

"We don't have penis, why would you ask that question?" Piccolo shouted.

"It sucks so much…" Nail muttered.

"I think it's time we left." Krillin said as he stood up from the table.

"Good Idea, the sex doll needs to be charge for tonight." Vegeta joked.

"We don't have sex." 18 said, making everyone in the room looked at the couple in shock.

"Wait…how long have you two been together?" Vegeta asked.

"A year." 18 responded, Vegeta burst into laughter five seconds later, scaring everyone in the room. Anger filled in Krillin as he glared at the mean Saiyan.

"Oh my god! Your still a virgin! Oh my god, there is a god! Thank you!"

"Your welcome." Kami spoke in Piccolo mind. In shame, Krillin grabs both 17 and 18 hand, then dragged them out the house like an embarrassed school girl. When the three were our of sight, Bulma looks at her husband and smacks him over his big fat head.

"Your such an asshole!" Bulma shouted.

"What, its not my fault the little bugger weak."

"He has a medical problem you jerk!"

"What's it called, limp-dickaria?" Vegeta joked, only to receive another slap to the head by his wife.

"Wow Vegeta, I didn't know you were that heartless?" Goku said.

"Its Vegeta dad…" Gohan muttered.

"What do you mean idiot?" Vegeta asked.

"You want to know why I am nice to everyone?" Goku asked.

"Because you're an idiot."

"Nope, you see, there is this thing called Karma. It's a magical woman who make good things and bad thing happen to people. For example, if you gave me your fried onion rings, good things will come to you. But if you do bad like punch me, bad things will happen to you." Goku explain.

"That's a loud of crap, nothing bad has happened to me."

"Oh really?" Bulma asked "How about you think REAL hard on that." Bulma ordered Vegeta, the pissed of Saiyan just closed his eyes and thought of ALL the horrible things he has done in his life. And honestly, he lost count of what he did since there were so many tradigic events. And for some weird reason, ever bad thing he did, it came back to him. Trying to steal the Dragon Ball, Frieza nearly kills him. Ignoring his future son's warns, almost dies. Insult Bulma constantly, ending up marrying her!

"Oh my god your right, I am Karma back door bitch." Vegeta said as his left eye twitches in shock and fear.

"Isnt the saying Karma is a bitch?" Gohan asked.

"And I had suffer through her freaking rain of terror!" Vegeta shouted, he then stands up from his seat. "I need to get my Karma back in balance! Where does the bald one live?"

"Literally, two miles from here." Piccolo said.

"Where has this man been?" Kami asked.

"Propbably blowing up planets." Nail said in the back of Piccolo's head.

Kikkie: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

"There is no god in this world!" Trunks moaned in annoyance as she watched the Shamoshan's slave throw rose petals into a large tub of hot water that she was currently sinking her body in.

"A ripple apple waiting to be bitten into." One of the Shamoshan slave moaned. "Our lord will feast on you soon and then he will breed you."

"Please stop talking." Trunks moaned in annoyance.

"And then your children will rule this world with an iron fist! The thought excits me!" The Shamoshan slave said. Trunks threw her head back as she lowers her body down into the tub of water. After a few seconds of being submerged, a large hand grabbed her head and pulled her from the water. It was Broly, a naked and horny Broly.

"Broly want wife." The large man said as he sets her down onto the side of the pool size like tub.

"But...the wedding!" Trunk said.

"Wedding shall wait, Broly wants wife now!" The large saiyan shouted. Trunks looks down to the ground for a few seconds before standing up from the edge. She grabs silky towel from the ground next to her and wraps it around her body.

"BYE!" Trunks shouted before flying out the room as fast as she could. Broly growled before chasing after.

* * *

"One more day."

18 said as she stares at the screen that calculated the arrival of their rescue. Three days had currently past and so far nothing has changed on the ship. Everyone was training for their full on assault of Broly. although personally, 18 thought everyone in that room was going to die. Excluding she and Krillin, she would be dammed if he died.

"18!" Pwende shouted. "Goku broke the stove."

"Thanks Pwende." 18 shouted. "I will get to it, you take the wheel."

"Okay!" Pwende said as the two switch seats. 18 makes her way to the kitchen to see a blown up stove and Gohan trying to revive his father.

"Dads dead!" Gohan shouted.

"What else is new?" Piccolo asked.

"Oh my god, or Kami...dende Kami?" 18 asked herself as she walks over to the stove that was producing black smoke. "You know, this can kill us in our sleep."

"That's why we called your." Piccolo said.

"Good thing your kid knows how to drive." 18 said.

"She gets that from her mother." Piccolo said, making Gohan look up from his father. He looks over to Piccolo to ask:

"About Pwende..." Gohan started. "How and when was she created? I mean, you can only produce men."

"It was Bulma's idea to make her." Piccolo said.

"How?" Gohan asked.

"Science." Piccolo said as he remebers the day Bulma came up to him to ask:

* * *

"Wanna have a baby?"

Bulma asked the green man in front of her. Piccolo was standing in her lab when she asked the question. The blue haired woman was smiling ear to ear at the alien as she stared into his black pupils.

"I don't know if you know anything about Nakeians, but we don't have penis's." Piccolo said.

"Or sperm." Nail responded.

"I know, but you have a reproductive system, don't you?" Bulma asked.

"I guess." Piccolo said.

"Well, I want to plant my eggs in you." Bulma said, making Piccolo stare down at her weirdly.

"This woman is insane!" Kami shouted.

"I am not sure that's possible." Piccolo said. "And even if that was possible, I still wouldnt do it."

"Why not?"

"Because it is an act against nature and my people!" Piccolo said.

"I think it will be a scientific break through! I heard from Mister Po-po you can't produce kids because of some sort of defect from your father."

"He didn't have time to develop me before spitting me out." Piccolo growled. "And in any case, who said I even wanted kids?"

"I presume you wanted some since you kind of raised Gohan as your own."

"And I failed horrible on that." Piccolo growled. "Look, if I wanted a brat, I would have stolen yours by now."

"I wouldn't let you take my son!"

"But you let me take Gohan when he was four didn't you?" Piccolo said with a smirk. Bulma was about to respond to that insult with another insult. But stopped when she realized he was right, she didn't do anything when he took Gohan.

"Okay, look, I want to see if I can infuse human DNA with Namekian DNA." Bulma started. "Its just a theory, but I believe its possible."

"So your going to carry around an egg?" Piccolo asked.

"No, you are! Since you don't have sperm, you will have to carry our child."

"This sounds weird since your with Vegeta."

"Were not have sex Piccolo, were just making a baby."

"Yea, still sounds weird." Piccolo said. "Fine, lets make a baby, but if Vegeta tries to kill me, I will kill you first."

"Deal!" Bulma shouted. "Alright, Imma need you to lay on your back and close your eyes."

"Dam, she's not even going to take you to dinner first!" Nail said. Piccolo ignored Nail as he walks over to the examination table. She walks over to a cabnet and pulls out a syringe with a long thick needle.

"That is a big needle." Piccolo said in fear.

"Oh don't worry, you will barely feel a thing when the medicine kicks in." Bulma said as she rubs some sort of white gel onto Piccolo stomach. Once done, the two wait around a minute before the gel kicks in, making Piccolo stomach feel numb.

"So, how is this going to work? Last I check, women can't produce seeds."

"I know, what I am injecting into you is a special serum made by my eggs…and Vegeta and Goku DNA." Bulma said as she quickly injects the seed into Piccolo body. The green man stared at her in horror at her words.

"WHAT!? I AM CARRYING VEGETA'S CHILD!?"

"NO!" Bulma shouted. "I created a Saiyan serum made by both Goku and Vegeta DNA strands."

"So I will be carrying their child? I mean, I don't mind Goku, but Vegeta…"

"Its not their sperm!" Bulma shouted. "I use their DNA strand to turn my egg into a seed."

"How is that possible?"

"I could explain it, but that's a lot of words I don't feel like saying." Bulma explained as she watches the last of the serum flow into Piccolo body. "Now we wait."

"I am starting to regret this." Piccolo growled as he stands up from the table. "So…do I like take some sort of medicine, or eat something."

"Come back to me in three days. Or when you start feeling something growing in your stomach." Bulma said.

"O…Okay." Piccolo said before putting his clothes on his body.

* * *

(Three days later)

"I FUCKING HATE YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR YOU FUCKING MISERABLE BITCH!" Piccolo shouted as he grips the side of the bed in anger and pain. Bulma, Dende and 18 stared in horror at the large bulge growing inside of Piccolo stomach.

"Is this normally suppose to happen when you're about to give birth." Bulma asked Dende.

"No." Dende said. "Normally the only pain we have is breathing."

"KILL ME!" Piccolo shouted. "SOMEBODY KILL ME PLEASE!"

"Should we be doing something?" 18 asked.

"No! The development is at 98 percent!" Bulma shouted. "Just a little longer Piccolo."

"DRUGS! I NEED DRUGS!" Piccolo shouted.

"I can't give you drugs, your so close to having the baby." Bulma said.

"This is so weird, like seeing a person go through this type of pain…turns me on a bit." 18 said.

"KILL THE DRIOD!" Piccolo shouted. A second later 17 came walking into the room holding a tray of medical tools.

"This is going to be sick…and awesome." 17 said as he held the tray by Bulma. 18 looks at the scan screen and saw that Piccolo child had hit 100 percent.

"Time to have a baby." 18 said. She grabs a syringe filled with blue liquid, she inject it into Piccolo arm. The Namekian screams in pain, shaking his body violently as the world around him goes black. Bulma wasted no time cutting the Namekian open to retrieve the experiment. It was a long and brutal operation, but it was a successful operation! For in Bulma arms was the first hybrid of Namekian and saiyan and maybe a small bit of human.

"It looks…weirdly cute." 17 said as he stared at the creature in Bulma arms. Unlike most Namekians, this child was not an egg. It was green like Piccolo, but it didn't have any slug features, expect for its antenna's. The child had a small strand of purple hair and big purple eyes to match. It was staring up at Bulma with its big blue eyes.

"Awww, its so cute!" 18 said. "What is it, a girl of boy?"

"Namekians are normally men." Dende said.

"It's a girl." Bulma said. "She has a vagina."

"She has genitals!?" Piccolo shouted as he stood up from the bed.

"You heal quickly." Bulma said.

"Regeneration's a bitch." Piccolo growled. He walks over to the blue haired woman and saw his child, his daughter staring right back up at him.

"ITS SO FUCKING ADORABLE!" Nail shouted in Piccolo head.

"Finally, I have a grandchild." Kami said, he sounded happy.

"So…what are you going to do with it?" 18 asked.

"Train it of course." Piccolo said. "When I get feeling back into my feet, I will take it to the time chamber."

"The hell, she staying with me." Bulma said. "Train the kid, she's just a baby!"

"I started training when I hatched from my egg, she will be fine. She's my kid after all."

"Oh, so its your kid now." Bulma growled. "Last I check, I put it in there."

"I HELD IT!" Piccolo shouted.

"Oh, looks like mommy and daddy are getting a divorce." 17 said.

"We weren't even married!" Bulma growled. "Besides, you don't even have a place to live, you just float in the air all day meditating. This is a kid Piccolo."

"Your right, its not like I cared for Gohan." Piccolo growled. "And I do have a place to live now. I live on the look out with Dende, my room is the time chamber."

"I refuse for my kid to go into the chamber! Your going to have to wait until she's at least 11 years old!" Bulma said. "Now, who wants a snack?"

"Piccolo taking the baby." 17 said. Bulma looks down at her arms and notice the child was gone. She then turns her head to see that Piccolo was gone as well.

"MY BABY!"

"Where is Trunks?" 18 asked.

"With Vegeta." 17 said, making Bulma face turn purple in shock.

"OH MY GOD, MY BABY!" Bulma shouted.

* * *

(18 days later)

"I am deeply sorry!" Bulma said as she bows to Chi-Chi and Gohan. She was currently in Goku home begging the Saiyan to find the child Piccolo had stolen. 18 came along just to see how things would turn out.

"I have another child!?" Goku asked.

"In a way, yes." Bulma said. "Remember when I asked you to give me a sample of your sperm, saliva and blood. I did the same for Vegeta and created a serum that I thought would help our group in fights. But now I realize that it does something else."

"YOU IMPREGNATED MY TEACHER!?" Gohan shouted in anger. "YOU SICK TWISTED MONSTER!"

"We know this." 18 said. "Especially after what happened to Krillin."

"That was a dark and disturbing day." Goku said.

"For you maybe." 18 said.

"And I am trying to find the baby! Where is Piccolo Gohan, he's not at Kami's look out and he's not by that stupid water fall he likes to train at." Bulma shouted. "Oh my sweet baby, he's probably training her to be a killing machine. She must be going through brutal training."

"I wish you were this worried about me when I was taken." Gohan grumbled. "Also, did you check the time chamber, seems like a place he would keep the kid."

"His room was empty." Bulma shouted.

"No, not HIS BEDROOM the Time chamber that allows you to spend a year in a room for a day."

"What!?" Bulma shouted. "Oh my god, its been 18 days, my baby must be 18 by now!"

"Speaking of babies, where is Trunks?" Goku asked.

"OH FUCK!" Bulma shouted.

"Calm down, he's with Krillin!" 18 said. "My god you are a horrible mother."

* * *

Kikkie: Going to leave it here. I have been going thorugh some stuff, so its really hard to make the TFS jokes, but I hope I made you guys laugh today.


End file.
